


I Should Kill You Where You Stand

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Death Threats, Explicit Language, M/M, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Grant Wilson, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, angry Adeline Wilson, ex-wife, past Slade Wilson/Adeline Kane Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “What the actual hell is wrong with you, Slade Joseph Wilson?”“Good morning to you too, Adeline."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 16
Kudos: 266





	I Should Kill You Where You Stand

“What the actual  _ hell _ is wrong with you, Slade Joseph Wilson? Of everything you’ve ever done, I think this is the most fucked up. He’s eighteen years old!”

Slade fought down a mixture of a sigh and a growl, replying with, “Good morning, Adeline,” as his ex-wife shoved her way into his apartment. “How did you get my address?”

“Wintergreen isn’t  just _your_ friend,” Adeline replied, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering at Slade as he locked the front door and turned to face her. “I can still ask him about you and he’ll deliver.”

“Of course.”

“What were you actually thinking?” Adeline snapped, getting back to the point at hand. “He’s Grant’s age.”

“Who are we talking about?”

Slade should have expected the slap to the face but even ten years after their divorce, Adeline still managed to catch him off guard.

“I should kill you where you stand. I thought you didn’t touch children.”

“I don’t.”

“Then explain what the fuck you think you’re doing with Nightwing?”

Ah,  _ that’s _ who they were talking about. Of course, Slade should have known.

“He consents-”

“I don’t care,” Adeline cut in hotly, hands on her hips as she glowered up at the mercenary. “All those years we were together since you started your  _ stupid  _ crusade, you went on and on about having morals you wouldn’t break and lines you wouldn’t cross. I thought  _ rape _ -”

“He is eighteen years old, consenting, and uses a safeword when he needs to,” Slade snapped back, fury making his blood boil and his hands curl into fists at his side. He’d never punch Adeline, he wasn’t an abuser even to an ex, but goddamn if she didn’t make him want to. It reminded him of the reason they divorced. Well...one reason. “I ask his safeword before we start. I ask his safeword before we do anything new. I don’t just jump him and take him in an ally like you seem to think.”

“He’s a  _ child _ .”

“He’s a child who has been fighting men older and stronger than him since he was eight years old,” Slade pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. “He can handle himself.”

“Can he?” Adeline demanded. “Of all those men he fights, how many are enhanced like you? How many have military experience like you? How many have as many years in the field as you?”

Well damn, she had a point there. Slade closed his eye, forcing himself to take a calming breath before he said,

“I care for that boy. More than I ever did for you, surprisingly. I would never do anything to harm him.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Slade. If there’s something you want from the boy, just get it over with. Stop using him and lying to him and just-”

“I’m not lying.”

And maybe there was something in Slade’s tone, or on his face, or the fact that Slade had never lied to Adeline before that had the woman freezing, staring at him for a few long moments before asking,

“You care about him.”

“You seem surprised.”

“I thought you were incapable of emotion. Of caring about anyone but yourself.”

“Then why did you marry me?”

Adeline said nothing to that for a few moments. “I swear to god, Slade Wilson, if you’re lying to me or that boy-”

“You’ll shoot your other eye out?”

“I might even fucking castrate you, too.”

Colorful. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Does anyone know? About you and the boy?”

“Wintergreen.”

“Anyone else?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you just fucking him or-”

“We’ve been dating about three months now.”

The apartment was silent before Adeline snapped, “I still hate you.”

That drew a small smile onto Slade’s face as he crossed his arms over his chest and remarked, “Good to know, I think I’d be worried if you’d stopped.”

“You’re a jackass and if you’re lying to that boy, I’m going to be the first one in line to shoot you in the fucking head.”

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts


End file.
